<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Soda, No Problem by MizJoely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505244">No Soda, No Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely'>MizJoely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fics, Sherlolly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompts for Sherlolly were: <br/>Angelo’s or Molly’s House<br/>Soda or bicycle</p>
<p>I got everything but Angelo's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flash Fics, Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Soda, No Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why don't you ever have any soda in this house?" Sherlock grumbled as he slammed the refrigerator door shut.</p>
<p>Molly took a deep breath, counted - very, very slowly - to ten, and managed to refrain from leaping across the sofa and strangling her irritating temporary flatmate with his own scarf.</p>
<p>Barely.</p>
<p>"When is your flat expected to be habitable, exactly?" was all she said.</p>
<p>"Two weeks, give or take," Sherlock replied absently as he opened first one cupboard, then the other, presumably in search of a soda substitute. "Contractors, you know." He twirled one hand in a 'what can you do' gesture. "Imprecise bastards." Then he grinned at her over his shoulder and all her irritation evaporated as he added, "Not unlike myself at the moment."</p>
<p>"Sherlock, I don't have any soda in the house because you drank it all," Molly reminded him. She reached up and made a 'come here' gesture. "Now get your imprecise arse over here and let me kiss you."</p>
<p>"But I don't have a bicycle," he protested. "How will I ever manage the impossibly, unnecessarily large distance between your kitchen and your sitting room without some mode of transportation other than just my-mpfh!"</p>
<p>Molly, having utterly lost patience, had crossed said 'impossibly, unnecessarily large distance' at a fast walk and reached Sherlock in time to shut him up by the most expedient method at hand: that is, she kissed him.</p>
<p>"How long till your flat's habitable, again?" she breathed against his lips.</p>
<p>"Never," he growled in reply, and lifted her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrieks of laughter as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>